A messaging service, for a non-limiting example, an implementation of the Java® Messaging Service (JMS) standard, supports the formal communication known as messaging between computers (servers) within a cluster in a network (a standalone server is considered as a cluster with one server). Here, messaging is the creation, storage, exchange, and management of messages between producers who send/publish the messages to a destination and consumers who receive, subscribe, and browse the messages from the destination. Here, a message can be but are not limited to, text, image, voice, telex, fax, e-mail, paging, and other suitable electronic data describing events, requests, and replies over a communication network.